Linumi Week
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Collection of drabbles/oneshots about Police Chief Lin Beifong and and United Forces Commander Bumi. For Linumi week on tumblr. No title yet, Unbeta'd.
1. Day 1 Childhood

Linumi Week Day 1 – Childhood**  
****Fandom:** Legend of Korra  
**Characters:** Lin Beifong, Bumi II  
**Rating:** K+  
A/N: Unbeta'd. No titled yet because I can't title. Whatever. Enjoy!  


* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Lin snarls and Bumi almost instinctively takes a step back. The last time he saw that expression, it was when he was fourteen and he'd been the one sent to get Toph when it had been discovered a radical group had tried to assassinate Sokka. The councilman had been ambushed by a group of ten benders, severely injured, and had been rushed to the hospital with life-threatening injuries. Toph had nearly leveled the eastern wing of Police Headquarters in her fury. Bumi could see the same glint in Lin's eye, and the same way her mouth sets in a scowl, that he had seen in Toph.

Bumi tried to play it cool and pretend that he was not scared of the angry thirteen-year-old before him. "Boat leaves at o'six hundred tomorrow," he drawled, "Woulda told you sooner but you haven't been around to tell. Too busy messin' with badgermoles to come see us."

Lin flushed. She had, indeed, just come back from a month-long trip with her mother to the mountains surrounding Gaoling. Toph had wanted her daughter to meet the original masters or earthbending before she began her metalbending training. She had arrived back in time only two days before; this was her first time on Air Temple Island in a month and a half.

"B-But," she stammered, hating how weak she sounded, "who is going to help me tease Tenzin?"

"Aw, is that you sayin' you're gonna miss me?" Bumi asked, his blue eyes sparkling as he laughed. "Well, I know I'm pretty irresistible!"

"Shut up!" Lin hissed, the weakness vanishing like water in August. She marched up to him and poked him in the gut; she'd poke him in the chest, but she couldn't without looking silly. Bumi was several heads taller than she was, for he was eighteen, she was thirteen, and each had inherited their respective parent's height. "I'm not going to miss a single hair on your crazy head! Good riddance if you ask me!"

Bumi only laughed. "Whatever you say, Little Lin. I'll remind you you said that."

The earthbender snorted. "Whatever. Just don't get killed 'cause I still want to be able to kick your ass in sparring when you get home." She leaned up on her toes and punched him in the chest, hard, then turned on her heel and stomped off, presumably to find Tenzin.

Bumi watched her go, rubbing the spot she had struck. Then he laughed and headed towards the boy's dormitory to make sure his mother had not decide to stuff his duffle bag full of extra underwear or something equally embarrassing.


	2. Day 2 Warrior

Linumi Week Day 2 – Warrior**  
****Fandom:** Legend of Korra  
**Characters:** Lin Beifong, Bumi II, Toph beifong  
**Rating:** K+  
A/N: Unbeta'd. Not exactly Linumi but what the fuck ever. Come at me.  


* * *

"What is that?" A ten-year-old Lin Beifong asks a fifteen-year-old Bumi when she sees him for the first time in almost a year. She is referring, of course, to the shaved sides of his head and the little scrap of hair pulled back at the top along the entire length of his head. The last time she had seen him, a year ago when he left for Kyoshi island to train with Sokka and Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, his hair had been a little longer than jaw length. Now, with it all gone, she barely recognized him. It was only his cerulean eyes and trademark goofy grin that gave him away as Bumi.

"It's a warrior's wolf tail!" Bumi said proudly, his chest all puffed up in his pride. "Don't you know anything, Little Lin?"

"It looks stupid!" Lin exclaimed, stamping her bare foot.

"Now, Lin," Toph said, coming up behind her daughter and placing a thin hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Bumi's ponytail looks very nice."

Bumi whooped loudly. "See! Aunt Toph thinks it looks cool and she can't even see!"

Toph smirked and passed her daughter. "You know what the best thing about ponytails are?" Toph asked. Lin and Bumi both shook their head. Quick as a flash, Toph reached over, grabbed Bumi's tail, and with a wicked grin yanked hard. The teen quickly unbalanced, and sprawled out on the group before he could let out more than a surprised yell.

"The best thing about pony tails is they make great handles!"

The raucous laughter of both the Beifong ladies bounced around the courtyard. Bumi pouted and slunk away, nursing both his head and his bruised ego. Forty years later, Lin still would not let Bumi forget.


End file.
